Rockys Love Story
INTRO: In this story, Rocky and Skye both get bullied by other pups because when Rocky and Skye tripped and landed nose to nose. The moment they realized what was happening their cheeks turned bright red and Chase gave Rocky a dirty look. Chapter 1: Fun to Disaster It was a nice day in Adventure Bay and Chase, Rubble, Zuma, Rocky, and Marshall where out playing at the park playing tag. Zuma was it and then he got Chase. Zuma: Got you dude. Chase: Aw man. Chase ran over to tag rubble. Chase: I'm right behind you Rubble. Rubble: You can't get me Chase I am just too fast for you buddy. Then Chase out ran Rubble then tagged him. Chase: Looks like I'm faster the you. All the pups laughed and played on. As the pups played at the park Skye was at the Look out playing Pup Pup Boogie trying to get the best score but she was having no luck. Skye: Almost there. She was shocked when the score showed up. Skye: Come on i was so close. At that moment she was bored of playing all by herself that she got some cards and mixed them up. Then she said to herself... Skye: if i pick up a 1 of any kind i will ask Zuma to play with me. if i pick up a 2 of any kink i will call Chase to play. If i pick up a 3 of any kind i will call Rubble to play. If i pick up a 4 of any kind i will call Marshall to play.If i pick up a 5 of any kind i will call Rocky to play. So she picked a card and it was a 5. '''Skye was shocked when she flipped the other cards. She picked the only 5 so she went to call Rocky. Rocky was it and he was chasing Chase then he heard he was getting a call so he told the pups he needs to talk to someone. Rocky: Sorry pups i have a call. The pups: Okay When he answered his Pup Tag her heard Skye's Voice. Skye: Hey Rocky wanna play Pup Pup Boogie with me? Rocky: Yes i would but if i tell Chase that i am going to play with you he will stop me. Skye: Just tell them that you need a water break and Ryder needs you. Rocky: Okay see you later bye. Skye: Bye So Rocky did what Skye said. Rocky: I'm sorry guys but Ryder needs me. The pups: Okay see ya So Rocky went to the Lookout to meet Skye there. Once he got there he saw Skye waiting for him. Skye: Rocky you made it. Rocky: Ya the fell for it and let me go to the Lookout. Skye: Come on Rocky lets play. So the two pups went in side to play but what they didn't know was that if they play to long the other pups will get board of waiting and go see whats going on. 3 Hours Later. Chase: I wonder whats taking Rocky so long, he usually gets stuff done so fast. Zuma: Ya that dude is never late when he pways with his fwiends. Chase: lets go see whats going on. (Back at the Lookout) Rocky: Hey it's awesome that the other pups haven't come to see what I'm doing. Skye: Ya it's... Before she can finish what she was saying the two pups heard the Lookout doors open. That made the two pups jump and when they landed they had their noses touching each others. When the pups saw the so called " LOVE BIRDS" they started laughing. The two were blushing bright red but Chase was giving Rocky a mean look. '''What will happen next Plz tell me in the comments below. Chapter 2: The Fight Chase: ROCKY WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRL. Rocky: I was play Pup Pup Boogie with her. Chase: It doesn't look like it. It looks like you are kissing her. Rocky: I'm sorry Chase I did not mean to be kissing her. Chase: Then why are you still Kissing her? Rocky: Oops sorry Skye. Skye: That's okay... She was cut off again. Chase: NO THAT IS NOT OKAY SKYE. THIS PUP SHOULD NOT BE NEAR YOU. Rubble: But she is near him when we go up the elevator. Chase: You be quiet pup. Rubble: Okay Chase. Chase: Rocky you lied to us and you were playing with my girl. I think you should be BANNED from the paw patrol. Rocky: But but... Chase: LEAVE NOW ROCKY! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE! Rocky: But... Chase: GO NOW!!!!!!!!!!!! Rocky walks away crying and the other pups aren't laughing any more and Skye says... Skye: Chase you were a little harsh on Rocky there don't you think Chase? Chase: No i was not he was kissing you Skye! Are you even mad at Rocky for what he did to you? Skye: No because it was an accident. Maybe you shouldn't be my mate then if you treat your teammates like that. She walks away leaving Chase behind. Chase: Skye I'm sorry. Skye: It's too late Chase we're done. Chase: But Skye... Skye I said we're done! That was a fun chapter to write. I hope you guys liked it. :D I know it's a small chapter but i still think it's petty good and can you guys give me ideas plz i still need help with the story. Chapter 3: Talking It Over So after the fight Skye went to go see Rocky and cheer him up. Skye: Hey Rocky It's okay Chase is just being mean. Rocky: I'm not sad because of that I'm sad that everyone laughed at us and I kissed you. Skye: That's okay I didn't mind that and the pups didn't mean to laugh. Rocky: Really? Skye: Ya! Also Chase is not my mate anymore so would you like to? Rocky: REALLY! You mean it? Skye: Ya! Rocky: YAY!!!!!! So the to NEW mates walked out the Lookout doors and when they left Chase saw to two and started crying Chase: (SNIFF) Why did she dump me for that pup. What did i do? Zuma: Well you did yell a both of them. Chase: Ya but why did she go out with him? I'm way better then him> Rubble: Maybe she felt bad for him and wanted to cheer him up. Plus they are both mix breeds. Chase walk to his pup house to have some alone time. On his way there he saw Rocky and Skye under the tree talking. Chase ran to his pup house and started to cry. Skye: So what is your favorite thing to do besides building and fixing stuff? Rocky: Well I like not taking baths. They both started to laugh. Skye: You are so funny Rocky. I'm glad you are my mate now. She leaned up agents him and kisses him. Rocky: Thank you Skye that was so nice of you. Skye: So what do you want to do Rocky? ( Rockys tummy rumbles) Skye: HEHEHE. Rocky: I'm kind of hungry. Wanna go to Mr. Porters? Skye: Sure. So the two pups went to Mr. Porters to eat. Thank you guys for all the support on my story. I will post more later or tomorrow. :D